


Carillon

by rufus



Series: Shenanigans (April 1975) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April 1975, Community: wellymuck, M/M, Wellymuck 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first coda to Shenanigans (April 1975)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carillon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: At the end of Wellymuch, Melayneseahawk requested an encore and I asked her to choose three scenes she wanted to see and I would pick one. She gave me the following to pick from:  
> i. Remus and/or Sirius telling James and/or Peter  
> ii. them kissing (or perhaps more) when not enchanted or locked in a closet  
> iii. more Marauderly hijinx! You write them so well.
> 
> I think I got ii **and** iii in this one. Bonus!
> 
> WARNINGS: Discussion of sexual habits of House Elves; Remus and Sirious snog while Remus is possibly a little high on post-Moon painkillers.
> 
> NOTES: Song links: [ Frère Jacques](http://www.mamalisa.com/world/france.html#frere), [ Sur le pont d'Avignon ](http://www.mamalisa.com/world/france.html#surlepon), [ Orleans (incl. music!)](http://www.lirecreer.org/biblio/comptines/carillon_vendome/index.html) and [ Aloutte ](http://ingeb.org/songs/alouette.html)

"Psst! Oi, you there," someone hissed in Sirius' ear, and he spun around, one hand flying up to the edge of the Cloak and finding it was still there, pulled down over his face. He squinted into the dimness for a minute, listening, before dropping his hand and turning back to follow Remus towards the 4th Floor landing. _Hearing things_ , he thought, and gave himself a shake. 

Ahead of him, Remus paused and leaned over to talk – well, sing to – a portrait, his still-long hair glinting in the candlelight, and Sirius felt something in his stomach finally relax. He had spent most of the previous three days trying not to pace, reading advanced Transfiguration books and dozing fitfully while curled around one of Remus' pillows. When Remus had finally emerged from the Hospital Wing with scratches on his face and bandages on his hands, blinking slowly and humming _London Bridge_ under his breath, it had taken all of Sirius' willpower to not pick him up and squeeze him until he squeaked.

"Look, we can hear you humming the tune," the voice said, from the direction of his elbow, sounding amused. Portrait, Sirius thought, and turned to squint at the wall. A fat man in vicars robes, his broad face pink with exertion, was grinning at him from behind a 17th century card table, and two affronted looking chaps in dodgy wigs were smirking at him.

"What is it?" he whispered, taking a quick glance at Remus, and the vicar clasped his hands over his belly. 

"Trouble on the road, young sir, banditti, I say, banditti behind every tree," the vicar said, angling his chin towards the landing. "That one with you seems a bit – touched –"

"He's – he isn't well, just now," Sirius muttered, feeling his shoulders tense up, and the vicar made a sympathetic noise. The card playing chaps nodded slowly and started shuffling for a new game.

"I had an auntie like that," the vicar said, "though Father kept her at home. In the attic, you know. She did make the most lovely tea cozies – could knit almost anything, it was most extraordinary," he added, and Sirius clamped down on the urge to tell the fool that Remus was a werewolf and he had had a rough moon, it was just an excess of pain potions, he wasn't bloody _mad_ , for fuck's sake.

"How many?" he asked instead, and the vicar held up one hand and wiggled three fingers. One of the card playing chaps poured himself a glass of wine.

"Bugger," Sirius said, "er, sorry, sir," he added, but the vicar waved his hand. 

"Give 'em hell, dear boy," he said, "but wait just a moment, will you, I need to have a word with a friend of mine, just up ahead –?"

Sirius nodded and took a quick inventory of the pockets of his school robes – two dung bombs, one biting tea-cup full of frogspawn, a half-eaten bar of chocolate, three defective gobstones, James' tie, something silky and scratchy that might have been lacy knickers (and who had put their pants in his pocket?), a manky handkerchief—

" _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_ " Remus sang out, and Sirius looked up in time to see him disappearing around the corner in a flurry of robes. Sirius swore under his breath, ignoring the outraged huffing of the chaps playing cards.

"I was _thinking_ ," Sirius muttered, and took off after Remus at a run, trying to work out who was most likely to be lurking on the landing, and if he should just shuck the Cloak off and take (another) detention for fighting. _Snape_ , he thought, his hands settling on the Cloak fastenings, _Crabbe and Goyle –_

" _Sur le pont d'Avignon, on y danse, on y danse_ ," Remus was singing, when Sirius caught up with him. He was also _waltzing_ with Crabbe while Goyle and Snape stood there, gaping and glaring respectively. Sirius dropped his hands, too surprised to take the Cloak off. Remus spun Crabbe in a slow circle, one hand on a massive elbow, the other pressed against a shoulder, and as they swung past the entrace to the corridor, he looked right at Sirius and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. _Not a chance, mate_ , Sirius thought, and took a firm grip on his wand.

"Lupin," Snape said, moving forward, and Sirius threw a tripping hex at him. He went down in a jumble of black robes, and Remus let go of Crabbe and bowed briefly. Snape rolled to his feet, wand in hand, and Sirius saw Remus' elbow twitch and a flicker of wood – a wand – and darted behind Remus to stand on the stairs. Snape's head snapped up as he passed, and for a moment Sirius thought the greasy git could see through the Cloak.

" _Expelliarmus, Impedimenta_ ," Remus said, quickly, and Snape's wand went flying as his feet stuck themselves to the stone floor. Sirius watched Snape's face darken with rage, and fought the urge to laugh. Crabbe and Goyle moved to stand next to Snape, their bulk making him look like a child having a tantrum. Sirius glanced up at the portraits briefly and saw the vicar and another man leaning against a drystone fence in a broad green field, bent double with laughter. 

Then Snape was shouting at Crabbe to fetch his wand and Sirius heard footsteps coming up the stairs and dropped into a crouch to peer through the rails. _Blond hair, green trim – Rosier_ , he thought, as his cousin came around the corner.

"What the devil is going on here?" Rosier asked, pulling his wand out, Remus turned to look at him, smiling faintly, and then Sirius threw a pushing jinx at the back of his knees and he fell down with a loud squawk, his wand skittering across the floor to lie next to Snape's.

" _Impedimenta_ ," Remus said, and Rosier made an angry noise. " _Fluxus Tintinnabulus Orleans_ ," Remus continued, unruffled, turning back to Crabbe, and a bolt of turquoise light shot from his wand. " _Et Beaugency_ ," he added, pointing at Goyle, " _Et Notre-Dame-de-Clery_ ," he murmured at Snape . " _Et Vendome_ ," he said, waving at Rosier.

"BONG!" Snape said, and the other three Slytherins turned to look at him, wide-eyed, while Remus turned and walked up the stairs, now humming a tune that Sirius suspected James might recognize, his hands conducting an invisible chorale, Sirius close at his heels. 

**

"—don't tell me you've never _wondered_ , Potter," Peter was saying as Remus pushed the door open. They had made it the rest of the way to the Tower unmolested, though Sirius was sure McGonagall would be along soon to shout at someone – probably him, since Remus would doubtless be asleep, and James and Peter would – hopefully – be out.

 _Maybe we'll get detention together_ , he thought, catching Remus' elbow before he could start spinning, and grunting softly as Remus headbutted his shoulder. They hadn't been able to get away from James and Peter for nearly a week before the moon, and Sirius felt they were both in dire need of a nice long snog.

"No, Peter, I haven't," James said, pushing his glasses up his nose. He and Peter were sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap; James had a slightly ash-smudged face that suggested Peter was winning.

"Wondered what?" Sirius asked, and James rolled his eyes.

" _Alouette, gentille Alouette, Alouette, je te plumerai, je te plumerai la tête, je te plumerai la tête_ ," Remus sang softly, still trying to spin, and Peter arched an eyebrow at Sirius, who shrugged.

"Pettigrew here would like to know if House Elves wank," James said, and Remus stopped moving and made a thoughtful noise. 

"Can't, I think, no bits," he said, after a minute. "Have to check. Conduct a under-tea-towel expedicktition – explaratition – inspecocktion –surfanny –"

" _No_ , we will _not_ ," James and Sirius said, together, and Peter made a disappointed noise. 

Remus headbutted Sirius once more and then settled his head against his shoulder with a muffled grunt. Sirius felt arms wrap around his waist and squeeze, and made a soft contented noise into Remus' hair, before trying to disentangle himself. _Not yet, Moony_ , he thought at Remus, _not yet, just a little longer_. 

"Oi, no sleeping yet!" Sirius said, perhaps a little too loudly, his hands on Remus' shoulders, and then James was there, and together they managed to get Remus onto his bed. Sirius shucked off his school robes and threw them on his bed, and then sat down to take his boots off, half-listening to James having a playful argument with Remus about not sleeping in his clothes, half wondering how soon the Slytherins would be able to free themselves.

"How is he –aside from off his face, I mean?" James said, looking up from untying Remus' boots, and Sirius shrugged. 

"'m _not_ off my face," Remus murmured, his head coming up off the pillow as he yanked his legs away from James. "Pomfrey said it was a bad one, this time, but I feel fine. 'm just tired. Turned Snape into a _bell_ ," he added, propping himself up on his elbows, and James stopped what he was doing and looked at Sirius and then back at Remus.

"A _what?_ " Peter said, sitting down next to James.

"A _bell?_ " James said, his eyes widening behind his glasses. 

" _Orleans, Beaugency, Notre-Dame-de-Clery, Vendome, Vendome_ ," Remus sang, grinning. "BONG!" he added, and flopped down on his pillows.

"Just his voice, like," Sirius said, grinning. "Got Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier as well. They're probably still on the 4th floor landing, I reckon." _At least I hope they are_ , he thought.

"McGonagall's going to go _spare_ ," Peter said, but he didn't sound upset. Remus shifted on the bed, and Sirius heard faint thunking noises as his boots landed on the floor.

"Cloak!" James said, his eyes lighting with glee, and Sirius handed it to him, and watched as he and Peter disappeared, and the door opened and closed with a faint click. 

" _Colloportus_ ," he said, pointing his wand at the dormitory door, and then sat quietly for a moment, petting Remus' side, until a hand closed over his elbow and yanked him down onto the bed. 

"Remus –" he began, but anything he had been going to say was forgotten when a mouth landed on his, a little off-center but warm and wet and tasting slightly of something bitter ( _willow bark_ ), and Remus started sucking gently on his lower lip. He felt a cool, dry hand settle on his neck, two fingers under his ear, and shivered. Remus made a contented noise and murmured something Sirius couldn't hear, and then wriggled closer, so that their mouths fit together properly. Sirius moved an arm to rest on Remus' ribs and closed his eyes; Remus' hand slipped further back on his neck and he felt a faint tug on his hair. 

_Mmmm_ , Sirius thought, as Remus ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth and the first tendril of warmth uncurled in his stomach, burning off the last of the worry. He pulled Remus closer, scrabbling at his back and banging their knees together, until Remus shifted again, pinning one of Sirius' legs between his knees. After a while Sirius pulled away and moved off of Remus' mouth to trail a series of kisses along his jaw and into the hollow of his neck, smiling as Remus wriggled and made little noises and kneaded Sirius' chest with his hands. 

When the kneading turned to pushing, he pulled back, half-expecting Remus to curl up and go to sleep immediately. He was pleasantly surprised when Remus reached out and pulled him close for more slow, careful kissing, mixed with gentle nibbling on his mouth and jaw and the pleasant scrape of ragged fingernails across his neck and scalp. Some time later he felt Remus' fingers relax and slide down to settle against his chest, and his lips shifted off of Sirius' mouth to rest against his neck. Sirius moved a hand up to rest against Remus' head, feeling very warm and a little dizzy and breathless. He was also distinctly aware off a dull, pleasant ache radiating from his groin. _Sort you out in a minute_ , he thought at his cock, and put a hand down to rub it reassuringly. 

"All right, mate?" he asked, after a while, and Remus yawned hugely and giggled.

"Tired," he said, and yawned again. "Sleep now," he added, and wriggled closer. Sirius lay still for a while, petting Remus' hair, waiting until he felt his breathing become slow and even to ease himself out of his grip and off the bed.


End file.
